


Face to Face

by claquesous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breathplay, First Time, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claquesous/pseuds/claquesous
Summary: Hux hooked a thumb under the edge of his glove but Kylo caught his wrist almost before he had started moving. Their eyes met and Hux’s abominable mouth curled into the most gleeful smile yet. “That’s almost too perfect,” he murmured, running his slick leather knuckles over Kylo’s throat.





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna stop apologizing for the porn.
> 
> I started writing this last January, this is a labor of love.

Kylo Ren's face wasn’t a  _ secret _ . It had less to do with not trusting his men and more to do with not trusting himself. When looking like a real person was advantageous, he did it. It just usually wasn't. Kylo Ren hid his face and his voice so he could look and so feel less like a real man with a beating heart. 

But that was mostly for the cannon fodder. He could hide nothing from Snoke and he often ate with officers out of convenience. It was really only chance that had hidden his face from Hux specifically, which of course meant that Snoke had carefully orchestrated this anticlimactic, rather humiliating unveiling. He didn't realize how much Hux counted until he was there, shooting half dirty, half fascinated looks at his naked face. Kylo felt laid bare in a way he only felt around Snoke, and even then something was different. Maybe the way they both pretended they weren't sneaking glances at each other. Snoke had never been bashful about his invasion of self.

Kylo never took more than half of his attention away from Hux's profile in his peripheral vision, and he knew that Snoke knew it. He burned with embarrassment but also rage and wanting, which tasted remarkably good together. 

Hux left. Snoke did not comment but Kylo could feel his warning glare shudder through him from light-years away.

* * *

Hux was equally shaken by this latest episode. It wasn't like it surprised him that Kylo Ren was human—and a mostly organic-looking one at that. He knew they were a similar age. It didn’t even unseat him that badly how goddamned pretty the whiny little bitch was. What really struck Hux the one time they made brief, jolting eye contact was Ren's resemblance to a cornered animal, all limits and boundaries suspended in the headlights of necessity.

Mostly unrelated, Hux had never been so hungry for anything so close before. Power, that was a vague and gradual goal and the hunger had dulled. Command of military power, he had technically dined on that already, though it wasn't always as satisfying as he had imagined. Power over Kylo Ren, that was always watering his mouth. But this time it was literal. He curled his lip at his own slobbering, but he couldn't truly disown it. It felt too good.

* * *

They were not in the habit of spending more time with each other than absolutely necessary, but suddenly Hux was showing up as if called every time Kylo had his mask off in a semi-public place. Officers’ meals, audiences with Snoke, the dark, vault-like chamber on the  _ Finalizer _ where Kylo meditated, sparred, and raged. He had been spending more time there since Starkiller’s destruction, and Hux responded in kind.

It was not, Kylo was certain, a happy accident that they had been summoned to the same place with nothing to do while they waited. Even in hyperspace, they had days to while away in the nearly empty ship. Kylo didn't know what to make of it. It could just be Snoke’s perpetual hand on his shoulder, a reminder that he had no secrets and never would as long as they both lived. It could be a test; of what, Kylo had no idea.

He grew more acutely aware every time he saw Hux curl his lip or swallow or push a hand through his hair, just how much he wanted to  _ touch _ him. He blamed it on the stench of Hux’s own desire, but he still felt too real. Too much like a flesh-and-blood human body with needs that distracted him who jerked off too often to the monotonous soundtrack of self-loathing. Was this what Snoke wanted?

Kylo spent most of their fragile courtship watching, though he had to pretend to be discreet without the mask. While they circled each other, eyes for no one else, he became more and more certain that he was not imagining the lingering glances, the indulgent smirks. A painfully awkward adolescence and its abrupt finale had undermined his interpersonal confidence and the opportunity to find his feet socially had never presented itself. But even all that accounted for, he could think of no reason other than lust for Hux’s abrupt lavish attention. 

* * *

A few days into the trip, when Hux's hungry stare was even more distracting than usual, Kylo decided to push him. After his physical meditation, which Hux had recently taken upon himself to  _ inspect _ , he stripped off his shirt and tied his sweaty hair out of his face. He swayed as Hux’s wanting hit him like a ten-foot wave. Shit. Kylo had overestimated his own disinterest. But there was no shying back now. He pushed himself through his physical meditation again, and fury radiated from behind him.

“You already did that,” came his demanding voice. Kylo didn't know exactly what he was demanding but he had an idea. He ignored him, performing the best and most focused physical meditation he'd done in weeks.

He was so entirely fucked.

When he was finished (Hux knew when it was over, he'd watched it so many times), Hux gave him about three seconds of peace before stalking across the room and yanking him to his feet by the hair— _ ow _ and  _ oh _ —and slamming him into the wall with a forearm across his bare chest. Kylo just smiled. He didn't even need to do it particularly lasciviously, since the expression was such a stranger to his face. 

Hux’s rage, which had been simmering in both their guts for the past half hour, day, week, exploded into fireworks behind Kylo's suddenly closed eyes. He took a fist to the gut and was suddenly curling into Hux’s body with a groan as Hux ground his mouth into Kylo's in no way that remotely resembled a kiss. Gloved fingers curled around his arm and locked painfully around his throat and Kylo choked on a moan. The heat and the pain were a gasping, searing relief, but by the curl of Hux’s lip it seemed more like a distasteful task Snoke had set him to.

Kylo shoved him back enough to get an unobstructed look at his blue eyes and hissed, “Did Snoke—?” He didn't want to finish the sentence. It acknowledged his slavery in a way that he was not used to doing consciously, let alone verbally, and the raw need for Hux to mean this himself. 

Hux got even angrier, if that was possible, and snapped, “He doesn't own  _ me _ .” Kylo's face stung as if he'd been slapped but Hux hooked a hand around the back of his neck and pushed them into something a little more like a kiss, a pitching, salty, boiling thing that felt like an argument. He let out a desperate breath of a moan and Hux pulled back to sneer triumphantly. Kylo went for his throat instinctively, but Hux's goddamn turtleneck of a uniform stumped him. He settled for scraping his teeth along his jaw. Hux shuddered and Kylo curled his hands around his waist and flipped them, shoving Hux into the wall so he could properly strip him of his control, clothes, and dignity, in any order.

Hux hooked a thumb under the edge of his glove but Kylo caught his wrist almost before he had started moving. Their eyes met and Hux’s abominable mouth curled into the most gleeful smile yet. “That’s almost too perfect,” he murmured, running his slick leather knuckles over Kylo’s throat.

“Yeah,” Kylo growled, uncomfortably aware of the goosebumps rising under Hux’s fingers. A lot of things about this situation were almost too perfect. He searched for an easy way out of Hux’s clothes, but he saw none. He wasn’t in full getup, but there was still quite enough to be a problem. Hux snorted and pulled himself free to take it off, unbuckling and unzipping and unclipping an ungodly amount of shit just to get the coat off. Luckily, Kylo could take it from here. He ripped Hux’s undershirt down the middle. He didn't give Hux the opportunity to respond. Kylo pinned him to the wall by the shoulders while he vandalized Hux’s neck, dragging the skin of his throat through his teeth in a way he desperately hoped would leave marks.

“Goddamn it, Ren,” he grunted, and Kylo couldn’t decide whether it was annoyance or arousal he was hearing. He slid his hands down Hux’s torso, fingers following the ridges of his ribs, and bit down hard on his collarbone. “Fuck!” Hux snapped, and twisted his arm viciously until Kylo stumbled away from him with a yelp.

“That won't leave a mark,” he pointed out, not entirely sure why he cared.

“Oh?” Hux replied. “Try this, then.” His open palm caught Kylo right across the face, the leather stinging like a brand.

Kylo gaped in the direction the slap had thrown his head for several seconds. 

“I have wanted to do that for  _ so _ long,” Hux purred. “Come here.”

Kylo let himself be drawn into the gentlest kiss yet, still stunned. Hux coaxed his mouth open and smiled, and Kylo, unnerved, bit down on his tongue, earning another slap.

“Don’t tell Snoke,” he murmured, grinning, and Kylo’s eyes darted up from his mouth to his eyes. “But I think I might even enjoy this.”

Kylo wrenched himself free and backed off, nerves and aborted arousal electrifying his body. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Hux raised his eyebrows. “Didn’t Snoke set this up for us?”

Kylo hadn’t realized it was that obvious. He’d had suspicions, of course, but—“Why would he?”

Hux laughed, and Kylo wanted very badly to rip the sound right out of his throat. “You’re wound tighter than—well, in other circumstances, I would say Kylo Ren’s asshole.”

“Why would he care?” he demanded.

“You do realize that you throw more fits than Snoke?” Hux ventured. “Right?”

Kylo’s face heated. “Why,” he repeated, “would he care?”

“I was perfectly willing to fuck you for the peace and quiet, but…” He trailed off, tracing the long lines of Kylo’s torso with his eyes. “I’m feeling more generous by the second.”

He still didn’t see what Snoke really had to gain by this, but then again, to him everything, everyone, was a game. They were the queens, the most versatile and dangerous pieces, but since Snoke was the king, he could set them against each other or have them bone each other with no real consequences; not when he was playing both sides of the board. Kylo relaxed after a few seconds, digesting Hux’s genuine interest. It was more than he had dared to (consciously) hope for.

“Asshole,” he growled, but returned to the heat of Hux’s mouth, messy and hungry,  _ starving _ . He didn't understand how he'd gone all this time without casting Hux a second thought as anything other than a necessary evil. Not that noticing him would have done much. Hux had spent several years fucking and fucking over his way up the food chain before he was a general. He wouldn't have blinked in Kylo's direction even if he had tried to get on Hux’s hit list. He wasn’t competition, politically or sexually. Now, however, Hux kissed him like he wanted to, which baffled Kylo even as he clawed at Hux’s ribs and groaned at the pull of his hair.

Hux interrupted his insecure self-reflection by shoving a hand down his pants, which wasn’t the worst way to go. His grip was uncomfortably rigid and Kylo muffled an extraordinarily loud noise in his chest.

“You’re a fucking virgin, aren’t you?” Hux sneered with delight. “I’ll admit, I thought you and FN-2187 were going at it for a second there.”

“Improperly conditioned soldiers?” Kylo laughed breathlessly. “Not my type.”

“Fuck you, Ren,” Hux snapped, twisting his too-dry hand on his dick painfully.

Kylo’s knees threatened to give out, and Hux’s eyes lit up even more. “You can barely stand and we haven’t even started.” He shook his head in awe. “I don’t think I’ve ever touched anyone this fresh.”

Kylo wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up, but he was convinced it wouldn't take Hux long to figure out that the best way to punish him was to take his hands off him, and he really was not looking forward to it. Instead, he scraped his teeth up Hux’s sternum, earning a surprised grunt. He bit at a nipple curiously, and Hux’s steady, punishingly slow rhythm faltered. He went for the other one, but Hux flexed his grip on his cock and Kylo fell hard on his knees, gasping against Hux’s thigh. Hux did nothing to break his fall, just let go of him and smirked like the heartless fucking savage he was. “That’s your cue,” he suggested.

Kylo shot Hux a murderous look, which hardly seemed to displease him, and ripped his pants open, which did the trick. “Unlike yours,” he hissed, “my clothes are actually tailored, Ren.” He received an impudent smirk in return, and grabbed a fistful of Kylo’s hair. He wrenched his face up and Kylo had difficulty keeping his eyes open through the wave of painpleasure.

There was no way Snoke couldn’t feel this. Kylo was very aware of how not in control of himself he was, in any capacity, and even when he did try to hide things from Snoke, if it mattered, he found out. It would be the work of seconds to figure this out, if he hadn’t orchestrated it in the first place. The thought made Kylo shudder, but Hux jerked him back to hyper-consciousness by the hair.

“Thinking about your babysitter?” he prodded. “Do I have his blessing?”

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut and wished Hux didn’t know him so well.

“Well,” he interrupted. “Get on with it. You seem to enjoy choking, so you'll love my cock.” The way he said it, without any innuendo at all, just his naturally stiff accent with its default lilt of disdain, made Kylo lightheaded with anxiety, anticipation, dread, something edging toward fear. Force, he was fucked. 

He yanked Hux’s pants down. He wasn’t sure whether enthusiasm would earn him praise or ridicule, so he went slowly, coating Hux’s cock in a layer of spit, getting a feel for how big it was, how badly it could choke him. Would choke him. He felt it continue swelling in his mouth, which lit his insides on fire.

“Quit stalling,” Hux snapped, but if the way his head tipped back against the wall was any indication, he didn't mind that much. Kylo smirked and took his dick in hand, fascinated by how different touching and being touched were when you weren't the only one involved.

“Do you need instructions?” Hux snapped, and Kylo glared up at him. His translucent skin was flushed all the way down his chest and every muscle Kylo could see was tensed. (Maybe this meant there was indeed such a thing as a relaxed Hux. The idea of the man limp and naked in his bed was surprisingly appealing.) Kylo scraped his teeth lightly, lightly along Hux’s cock, pulling a low, long sound of anguish out of him. 

Hux abruptly gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his skin, and Kylo tensed. He braced himself for what he correctly guessed was coming next, but there was really nothing to be done about a cock shoved down your throat about two inches past where your throat expected anything to be. His body bypassed all conscious intent and gagged and swallowed for him, which apparently worked for Hux, because he panted fast and loud and pulled out before too long. Kylo was relieved, and tried not to look like it, but his stomach was about ready to surrender its contents and he felt like he'd been choked repeatedly. Fortunately, Hux was similarly blind but with pleasure.

Once he recovered somewhat, Kylo staggered to his feet and lunged for Hux’s mouth, equally content with annoyance or arousal. Hux couldn't seem to decide either way, and yanked his head back by the hair to glower at him freely. “I don’t know whether I want to slap you around or watch you squirm,” Hux mused calmly, like he was discussing dinner options. 

Kylo said nothing, sure his answer would matter but not in which way. 

“Fucking speak, Ren.” He bit Kylo's lip too hard to be anything but antagonistic, and it curled into a smirk between his teeth. 

“You know what you want,” Kylo said. “Whatever will hurt me or humiliate me the most.” Hux gave his x-ray glare, the one that not only swallowed Ren whole, found him grievously wanting, and spat him back out, but gave Kylo a reciprocal view of Hux’s surface thoughts.

Kylo got a glimpse of himself spread out beneath Hux, hands tied above his head, before Hux slammed the door to his mind and slammed him into the wall across the room, shattering a mirror. Kylo bit back a whine and Hux’s mouth curled into an even nastier smile. “Don't worry,” he purred. “I'll do plenty of both. But I would like to be in my bedroom for it, so I can restrain you properly.”

Kylo shivered involuntarily. Hux pushed further into his space and jammed a thumb painfully under his jaw, approval radiating from him. Kylo realized he must look like a mess, red faced, rumpled, and still sweaty from training. He swallowed, his Adam's apple knocking against Hux’s fingers, and Hux tilted his face to give him a “Be careful, Ren” kind of kiss. “My quarters in ten minutes. Bring what you need.”

Kylo watched him dress even more quickly than he'd undressed and sweep out of the room like he didn't have hickeys all down his throat.

He peeled himself out of the crater his shoulders had made in the mirror, wincing as some of the glass came with him. “Shit,” he sighed. “Fuck.” So many warring flavors of self-hatred churned uncomfortably in his stomach, along with the bitter taste of cooling arousal. He raked his fingers through his hair, brushed the frost of glass off his shoulders the best he could, and stole back to his own quarters, which for good reason were only a door away.

As far as he could tell, he wasn't actually injured. Blood trickled lazily down his back in a few places, half dry already. No gushing or otherwise alarming signs. He slipped a worn-soft shirt between his glass-encrusted skin and the thick, rough fabric of his uniform. He donned the mask and left the room with nothing but his lightsaber, which might have been stupid, but so was going to bed with General Hux, so evidently that was no longer a valid reason for restraint.

Kylo had never been to Hux’s quarters. He knew where they were the better to avoid them. Yet here he stood, shoulders stinging and cock aching, waiting for Hux to hurt and humiliate him.

Snoke was going to laugh at him for days.

“I should have known you couldn't count,” came Hux’s tinny voice through a speaker somewhere. “Stay there.”

“I am not going to  _ stay here _ ,” Kylo hissed. “You want everyone on this ship to know I’m here?”

“All six of them?” There was a brief silence. “Fine.” The door opened, and his mask came off even as he walked in the door.

Hux’s space was less soulless than he expected. There were actual personal items, if not framed pictures of Hux and Phasma drunk on a beach. Antique blasters on the wall, a coat of arms—were those diplomas? The clink of metal intercepted Kylo's snort from behind a cracked door. A second later, Hux’s stupid fucking General voice came, “Come in, Ren.”

“Do you realize,” Kylo started, and Hux cut him off with another fist to the gut on the threshold of the bedroom, steering his stagger to the bed and manhandling him onto his back. “Fuck!” he spat.

“What?” Hux asked, annoyed.

“Glass,” Kylo answered, and Hux sat back on the bed, nonplussed. He still had most of his clothes on, minus the outer coat with the eight billion clasps.

“What?”

Kylo growled and tossed aside his robes and rolled the ratty shirt up over his head.

“What the fuck?” Hux demanded. He was staring, however, at the brilliant stain on his sheets. “Why didn’t you take it out?”

“I can’t see it?” Kylo suggested furiously. “It didn’t bother me until you fucking attacked me.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Get used to it. Lie down and roll over.”

Kylo obeyed, reevaluating the state of his back. His every movement lit dozens of hot wires along his skin.

“Good dog.”

“Bite me,” he growled.

“Be patient,” Hux replied. He swung a leg over Kylo’s back and set to work picking out the pieces of glass: black, silver, and red. “You are a remarkable idiot,” he conceded after a moment.

“You’re the one that—”

Hux silenced him by briefly bearing down on the shard he was removing and continued his work. Lying there, Kylo didn’t hurt any less, but with his every small movement, less of his back lit up with fresh pain.

It was silent and still for a moment, and then Hux’s hot breath gave about a quarter second’s warning before his tongue dragged roughly at his lacerated skin.

“ _ Fu _ —cking. Shit,” Kylo gasped. Hux let out a huff of a laugh against his shoulder and continued prodding the cuts open with his tongue until his whole back was alight with even worse pain. Before Kylo realized it the whole-body heat that Hux inflicted upon him was back in full force, and he was rutting against the mattress as Hux dug his fingers into his arms.

Hux sat back on his heels and Kylo let out a broken moan. “You really do make this too easy.” Nails crept lightly up his back and his whole body stiffened as they neared the cuts. “Is there anything about your… tastes that I haven’t already guessed?” He chuckled. “Do you even know what they are?”

Kylo twisted under him and shoved him over, attacking him with a feral kiss. “I,” he rasped into Hux’s insolent smirk, “ _ hate _ you.”

Hux made an amused, pleased noise as Kylo clawed up his sides and bit into his neck. “The feeling is mutual,” Hux assured him cheerfully, trailing his fingers lightly over the torn skin of his shoulders. He let Kylo wreak a little more havoc across his collarbones before planting a (gloved, fuck him) hand on his chest. Kylo considered ignoring him but sat back warily. Hux pushed him slowly back onto the bed, onto his back. “Safeword,” he said, and before Kylo could mistake it for a question, “Snoke.”

“I am going to crush the life out of you one lung at a time,” Kylo swore, struggling to sit up, but Hux threw his weight onto the hand on his chest and slapped him with the other. He squeezed his eyes shut until the tears thought better of themselves and the feverish heat of a blush had faded.

“You will not use the Force for any reason.” There was a pause. “You will not come until I give you permission.” Kylo started to scoff and Hux yanked his face up by the hair. “You could, of course, disobey me, but you will not enjoy the punishment,” he promised. “It won’t be pain.”

Kylo was harder than he’d ever been in his life and he hated himself passionately for the few seconds he lay there, eyes shut and shamefully sticky with unshed tears. He continued to hate himself after he opened his eyes, of course, but it was no longer the dominant taste in his mouth.

“Oh,” Hux said, vaguely disgusted. “And we will not be using this.” He detached Kylo’s lightsaber from his belt and dropped it off the side of the bed with two fingers. “Fucking pagan savage.”

“Say that again outside of this room,” Kylo dared him.

Hux smirked. “You know I won’t.”

“Coward.”

“Pissbaby.”

Kylo knew Hux would be able to come up with a much longer list of painfully accurate words to fire at him than vice versa, so he left it at a nice even pair.

“Are you finished?” he asked, as scathing as he could manage pinned to a bed with a glowing red handprint across his face.

Hux leaned over him and kissed him, suspiciously gentle. Kylo was wired enough that he was caught off guard by the peace of it, and let Hux deepen the kiss and drive it. He tasted like blood. His gloved fingers followed Kylo’s jaw threateningly, then grabbed a handful of hair, tilting his head for an even deeper kiss. Hux was checking out his entire fucking digestive tract, but it felt so  _ good _ . Kylo was not familiar with things being good, period; good always came with weak. He felt weak, sure, but it was private, temporary, and controlled. He could give himself this.

Just when he was starting to relax, despite the expensive sheets sticking to his raw back and Hux’s teeth raking his tongue, Hux sat back and thrust two fingers almost as far down his throat as his dick had been, yanking a full-body retch from him.

“You don’t like sucking cock, do you?” Hux sighed. “You’re not very good at it.”

“Fuck you,” Kylo managed to grind out past his fingers, and would have bitten him if he hadn’t withdrawn.

Hux cocked his head thoughtfully. “Maybe.” He shrugged out of his ripped undershirt and twisted it in his hands contemplatively for a moment. A livid bite mark bracketed his collarbone.

“Hurry the fuck up,” Kylo sighed, tossing his head restlessly. 

“I'd love to gag you,” Hux mused, “but I want to hear you fall apart.” He dropped the shirt to the floor and Kylo realized his entire body had been stiff with tension, anticipation or dread or something equally unsettling. “And I want this to be a fight.”

He wasn’t sure what Hux meant by that, but if it left Kylo free to threaten and tackle him, he was fine with it.

“Should I suck you off?” Hux ventured, with a face that suggested he found the idea vaguely distasteful. Kylo suspected it was a rhetorical question and didn’t answer, and was grateful his pants were still on, or his jerking cock would have given him away.

“Just to embarrass you,” Hux decided, and rolled gracefully off the bed onto his feet to pick the rest of his clothes off, more careful than Kylo would have bothered to be, but also quicker. He made to do the same, but Hux snapped, “Wait,” and fuck him, Kylo did.

Hux was long and pale, pink in the most taunting places. Kylo vibrated beneath him without a single touch as Hux hovered over him, his gaze equal parts scornful and hungry. He dipped his head for a kiss that Kylo arched up to meet, but Hux’s mouth touched down on his neck. He kissed it mindlessly for a moment before delicious pain lit up Kylo’s neck, swallowed almost immediately by the numbingly pleasant sensation of sucking. “You won’t be able to take off that stupid cape for  _ weeks _ ,” Hux promised, and by the time he was finished, Kylo had a collar of bruises. “That’s better.” He half expected him to sit up and lord it over him again, but Hux slid down his body, kissing skin that hadn’t been touched in years, if ever. Hux’s fingers trailed down his side, curling around his narrow waist as his mouth worked its way down his chest.

“If I didn’t know better,” Kylo leered, voice like sandpaper, “I’d say you were enjoying this.”

Hux glared up at him, murderous, but his mouth didn’t leave Kylo’s skin, leaving a hot trail down his body as his menacing blue eyes dared him to speak again. Hux wrenched his pants down, immediately grabbing his balls as he swallowed him down. Kylo would have come right there if not for Hux’s hand painfully choking back the orgasm at the last second. Kylo arched up off the bed with a very loud string of what were possibly words but probably not, unintentionally and then intentionally yanking at Hux’s hair. Hux, who’d been expecting exactly this, didn’t let up, shoving Kylo’s hips back onto the bed and raking his nails down his chest. Kylo’s hips shot up again, involuntarily, as teeth grazed the underside of his cock, definitely more painful than enjoyable and for that reason even more excruciatingly good. His whole body sang, his every muscle burning and his dick stinging on the edge of orgasm.

“Can you get it up again?” Hux asked, hoarse and no less terrifying for it, to Kylo’s disappointment.

He snorted miserably, as much at himself as Hux’s question.  _ Virgin, remember?  _ he didn’t say.

Hux understood, evidently, and went down on him again with a nasty grin, but this time he went straight for Kylo’s balls, sucking one into his mouth while one of his fingers edged threateningly toward his asshole.

Kylo was about to protest, but the pressure behind his balls made his whole body shudder. It was a new sensation, and before he could decide whether it was a good one, a moan crawled out of his throat, barely more than a whine. Hux smirked and his hand returned to Kylo's dick, pumping lazily. If Kylo's own hand had been the one on his cock, it would have taken him a good fifteen, twenty minutes to come at this pace; with Hux’s hot breath, slender fingers, and his goddamn tongue in the mix, Kylo was floating incapacitated at the edge of orgasm already.

Hux noticed his sudden calm, and lifted his head suspiciously. The sudden absence of sensation alone was almost enough to throw him over, but he fought it.

Hux raised an eyebrow when Kylo tensed again as soon as his mouth broke contact. “How close?” He licked the head of his cock absently, smirking.

“Close,” Kylo gasped, and Hux recoiled.

“Out of my fucking head,” he snarled.

The realization that he’d put that word straight into Hux’s mind jolted through him and it was his turn to smirk. The accidental intrusion deposited two images in Kylo’s mind: Kylo’s face pressed into the bloody sheets, Hux’s hand knotted in his hair, and Hux’s thumb pressed into the snow white skin of his upturned throat, flawless except for a ring of bruises.

Kylo's orgasm shattered all conscious thought or intention. He  _ felt _ Hux’s hand around his throat, tightening with the pulsing of his dick, and then realized it was actually there, his grip shaking but crushing. He didn't even try to breathe as the pleasure ripped him open head to toe, but when his lungs started to burn Hux wouldn't let go, just bore down on his windpipe with more pressure until finally, when Kylo's vision was going silver and marbled, the leather peeled away from his sweaty neck entirely. He sucked in a delicious rattling breath, then had to make himself let it back out and take another one as he realized he'd broken one, possibly both of the only two rules, depending on how generous Hux was feeling, which was something Kylo Ren would rather not count on.

Hux peered down at him curiously, reaching down to milk the last of Kylo’s orgasm out of him. “You came.”

Kylo wanted to close his eyes and curl up into a ball.

“Without me touching your cock.”

If he weren’t so—frankly, terrified—that Hux would walk away and leave him like this, Kylo would have dipped a finger into Hux’s mind to taste it, just barely, but he didn’t dare.

“Impressive.”

Kylo’s breathing resumed reluctantly.

Hux’s slick leather grip persisted on his dick until he whined, “Stop it.” The General’s smile was a small, dangerous thing, and Kylo wasn’t sure whether to be frightened or aroused.

“Stop it, what?”

“Please, General, right now,” he growled, not sure what Hux wanted to hear. He sagged in relief as Hux let go of him, and his eyes slid shut.

At Hux’s laughter, which was faint from so far up his own ass, Kylo slit an eye open.

“You think it’s over,” he chuckled maliciously. “That’s it. You’re done.”

Kylo resisted, with effort, the urge to hit Hux. “I can tell when a girl’s gotten off,” he sneered, “and this one hasn’t.”

“Why don’t you fix that,” Hux suggested, unbothered.

Kylo surged forward and bowled him over backward, and then paused, arms braced on either side of his smug fucking face. He hadn’t expected such a nonspecific request, and didn’t know what to do with it. For some reason he felt like a handjob would not live up to what Hux had just done to him, and he knew blowing him would go well for neither of them.

“Instructions?” Hux prodded, glowing with smug satisfaction.

Kylo  _ really _ wanted to hit him in his smart little face. He was not about to walk away from Hux’s bed, not when there was any chance at all that he might get to fuck him senseless.

Hux took his pensive silence as an affirmative. “Get the rest of your clothes off and return to this position.” Kylo was still processing this when Hux nudged him in the stomach with his knee, threatening to knock the air out of him again. “Now.”

Kylo obeyed gracelessly but quickly, and he could feel Hux’s approval like heat on his skin, at once pleasant and chafing. As he undressed Kylo deliberately avoided his mind, not wanting to see himself through Hux’s eyes, but the gravity of his want intensified with every article of clothing he shed.

“Why…?” he started as he climbed hesitantly back into bed.

“You don't need to talk,” Hux said, fingers curling around Kylo's neck. “Same position,” he prodded, pulling him close and puppeteering him. There was something comforting in the act of following directions, knowing he couldn’t do anything ( _ that _ ) wrong.

But Kylo didn't need to be told what to do when he found himself inches from Hux’s spit-slick mouth. He ran his tongue along Hux’s lips, which stretched into a smile and sucked Kylo's tongue into his mouth. He bit down slowly but hard. The pain turned from orange to red to purple and still Hux wouldn't let go, humming with laughter. Kylo's hands locked around Hux’s neck pleadingly, an urgent pressure, and Hux released him only to grab his wrist and shove his own fingers in his mouth.

“Nice and wet,” Hux suggested, and Kylo's chest collapsed with a splintered groan. “You are so loud,” he marveled. “I never would have guessed.”

Kylo barely heard him, his eyes half open but seeing nothing as Hux twisted his fingers in his mouth. 

“ _ Convince _ me to let you fuck me,” Hux drawled.

Some part of Kylo wanted more than anything to bite back, “ _ Convince _ me not to bite your dick off,” but the part of him that wanted to fuck Hux had quite a bit more blood circulating. He recovered the use of his limbs and pushed himself back to nestle between Hux’s legs. He scraped his teeth over the jut of each hipbone and Hux growled. Kylo smirked and sucked bruises inside his thighs, ignoring his cock entirely, which twitched heavily against his stomach whenever Kylo's fingers got anywhere near it. 

“You are so full of shit,” Hux scoffed, sounding mostly himself except for a hitch in his breath when Kylo licked up the underside of his balls and slid one finger slowly inside him. He ignored all resistance, pushing roughly past the ring of muscle at the same steady pace. 

“Fuck, Ren,” Hux bit out. They were still for a moment, Hux’s ass shuddering around Kylo's finger. After maybe a whole minute, Hux asked, “Are you waiting for instructions?”

“Maybe,” Kylo said.

“Answer the fucking question, Ren, or get out of my bed.”

“Yes.”

Hux considered this with a bemused smile. He rolled his hips and fought back a groan. “Do that.”

Kylo experimented with direction, depth, and pressure so he might have some clue how to properly fuck Hux when it came down to his dick. Hux jerked with a sharp exhale, and Kylo repeated the motion. 

“Yes,” Hux said breathlessly. “That. Do that.”

Kylo grinned and bit Hux’s thigh, and his knees dug into his ribs. He placed one bite on top of a purpling bruise and went for Hux’s sweet spot at the same time, and got a proper moan out of him that slid like oil from his throat. 

“Alright,” he conceded breathlessly. “Alright, fuck. Another finger.”

Kylo obeyed, intently watching Hux’s face. This was essentially one very imaginative hot or cold game, and with some supplementary instructions when he started to look like an idiot, Kylo was getting the hang of it. He even enjoyed Hux’s dick in his mouth when it wasn't choking him repeatedly.

“All _ right _ ,” huffed Hux. He spared a glance between them. Kylo was mostly hard again, his cock heavy between his legs. “Another finger,” he sighed begrudgingly. At Kylo's smirk he scowled. “I didn't have getting fucked on my calendar,” he snapped. “Don't get excited.”

Kylo chuckled and his tongue played with the head of Hux’s dick to sweeten him back up as he added a third finger.

“Shit,” Hux hissed. “Ever heard of lube?”

Kylo raised his eyebrows at him. “It's your room.”

“Bedside—fuck. Table. Drawer, in the back.”

For some reason, Hux’s semi-coherent instructions got under his skin and suddenly Kylo was fumbling everything he touched. Finally he gave up and called the small bottle to his hand, which set Hux very briefly sneering before Kylo shut him up with a jab at his prostate. He poured probably too much straight onto where his fingers breached Hux’s asshole, and he tensed up immediately.

“Mother _ fuck _ , that's cold, you spectacular idiot,” Hux gasped. 

Kylo ignored him, working the lube in and around his fingers. Hux growled when he slid all three fingers out at once, but at this point it was all Kylo could do not to plow Hux’s ass immediately. 

“Condom,” Hux snapped as Kylo’s dick pressed up against him. 

Kylo barely held in a sob of a moan. “I won't come inside you,” he panted.

Hux narrowed his eyes, his own resolve not much sturdier. “You will lick your own come out of my ass if you do,” he promised, and Kylo nodded frantically, pushing into Hux too hard, too fast, too big, too tight, and after the haze of almostalmost orgasm faded he realized they had both cried out and Kylo's forehead was pressed to Hux’s chest, both of them hot and shaking. 

“Can I—?” Kylo started, not sure what he was asking.

“I don't expect you to have any kind of self control,” Hux assured him with a snort. “Get on with it.”

Kylo scowled, but as soon as he allowed his hips to stutter forward just a tiny bit, his lungs emptied and he pulled back to do it again, harder. The third thrust made Hux gasp and pour the air right back out in a moan.  _ God _ , that made it even better.

Kylo didn't need instructions for this: fucking was even more natural than jerking off. His hips settled into a slow, hard rhythm that Hux punctuated with sharp exhales. Well, not  _ slow _ , but far enough from a sprint that Kylo felt like could (hypothetically) show his face here again. 

Of course, he realized, when he slammed on the breaks at the edge of his second orgasm, that the pace was not the embarrassing part. He trembled and panted, still buried in Hux’s ass, fighting off climax on every side. 

“Don't you fucking—”

“I won't,” Kylo grunted, pulling out as gently as possible and jerking once, twice, done, all over his hand. 

Hux sighed, and after Kylo came back down he noticed the annoyed glare leveled at him. “I suppose I'm on my own until you get it back up again,” he sniffed. “And anyway, it's more fun if you come on me, idiot.”

Kylo gaped at him. Hux seemed not at all squeamish about the suggestion, either, like it was normal to ask people to wipe their jizz all over you. Maybe it was. To Kylo it just seemed weirdly committed.

“You should jerk off,” Kylo suggested, to skirt the scrutiny. “Let me see what you like.”

“I like being fucked,” Hux snapped, glaring even as he reached for his dick. He stopped mid-stroke, eyeing Kylo's come all over his hand. 

Kylo leaned over him and kissed him lazily as he got Hux’s dick good and wet. Kylo felt his breath catch and twisted his hand again over the head of his dick. 

“You do this a lot, don't you?” Hux murmured smugly. 

“I've gotten off twice and I'm going to get off again,” Kylo pointed out sourly, dropping Hux’s dick and leaning back to watch. 

Hux cheerfully flipped him off, a bored expression on his face as he stroked himself blandly.

Kylo made an impatient noise, and Hux smirked. “Come on,” he growled. “I don't have to read your mind to know that is  _ not  _ how you get off.”

Hux’s eyes slid almost entirely shut as his smirk ripened and he let his head fall back onto the pillow. His free hand slid up his stomach to graze over his nipples, up his neck to his hair, which he pulled, hard. His thighs flexed and he turned his head to give Kylo a murderously hot look from the corner of his eye.

Suddenly Kylo couldn’t sit still for any more of this. He raked a hand up Hux’s chest and pinched a nipple, and Hux went slightly rigid. Kylo bent over his neck and went about reciprocating his collar, running his hands through Hux’s hair and pulling it often and roughly. Hux relaxed after a second, picking up the pace on his dick. Kylo scraped his teeth up his jaw and sucked a mark so close to his jawline Hux surely couldn’t hide it under his uniform.

Hux started to say, “Goddamn y—” but Kylo kissed him instead, involved and filthy. Their tongues were so far out of bounds it was hard for either of them to breathe, but still they pressed up against each other like they couldn’t get close enough.

“Your cock’s working again,” Hux grunted. “Use it.”

Kylo shuddered at how completely wrecked Hux’s voice was, and didn’t even want to find out what his must sound like. Instead he gave his hard but vaguely fragile-feeling dick a tug and pushed into Hux with nothing but what was left of his last orgasm.

Kylo let out a skidding groan and grinned. “I won’t come again until you do,” he promised, hoping he’d be able to deliver on that in the manner he planned to: that is, not until Hux was begging.

“I'll believe that when I see it,” scoffed Hux, but he was arching into his touch like a cat, eyes falling shut as Kylo rocked into him again. 

Kylo grinned as it became clear that he could fuck Hux good and slow, pretty much indefinitely, without risk of further damage to his dignity. Two orgasms had convinced Kylo's body to absorb more pleasure without bursting with it. It still felt exquisite, but he could control it better, and focus more on Hux, which, it turned out, made it all even better. 

Hux’s mouth was open, his lips shiny and pink. Kylo could see his pupils rolling behind his eyelids. His chest, sprayed with freckles that Kylo couldn't imagine him acquiring, heaved unevenly and his nipples were redder even than usual. Kylo leaned forward and smoothed his tongue over one before biting it very gently, precisely pinching the hardened peak of it between his teeth. 

“Oh, fuck,” Hux whined, arching up into him. “Keep doing that.”

Kylo stared at his completely relaxed face. It was as if Hux had slipped out of his bitchy exoskeleton and was just… enjoying himself. Kylo was no longer an adversary but an accomplice to Hux’s pleasure. 

Kylo tweaked Hux’s other nipple and reached between them to give him a few leisurely strokes in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck, I could do this forever,” Hux murmured, tangling his fingers in Kylo's hair and pulling hard. Kylo moaned and Hux chuckled, the vibrations sinking through his whole body. “So fucking loud, hell, we'd be in trouble anywhere else. Are you this obscene when it's just you? Do you whine and moan for your own hand?”

Kylo bit him especially hard on the ribs, and Hux yanked his head back by his hair and slapped him. The sting brought tears to Kylo's eyes and the way the sticky leather peeled off of his skin made him shiver violently.

“God, you’re not even shy about how much you enjoy that, are you?” Hux slapped him again, hard, on the opposite cheek. Kylo whined unintentionally and Hux let out a satisfied chuckle.

He let go of Kylo's hair and Kylo’s head sunk to rest against Hux’s chest. Kylo was only nominally in control of himself; his id was driving, bulldozing all concern for practicality or dignity. His mouth wandered, scraping and caressing and sucking at Hux’s chest, nipples, stomach, collarbone as he fucked him. 

“You've really never done this,” Hux mused, gazing down at him with heavy-lidded eyes, and Kylo realized when it stopped that his throat had been making a sustained, low whine.

Conscious thought made a reappearance to register sullen annoyance. “Am I not up to your fucking standards, General?”

Hux shrugged, though his breath hitched as Kylo thrust almost spitefully hard. “We can fix that. You've got enthusiasm and... a  _ dick _ ,” he chuckled. “Hell.”

Kylo laughed wryly, genuinely amused. “So this is happening again?”

Hux opened his eyes to give Kylo a withering look. “It had fucking better,” he threatened. 

Kylo's laughter rumbled softly in his chest. “I'm feeling more generous by the second,” he said with a smirk.

“Alright,” Hux said after a moment of only the sound of skin and lube. “I’m close, and while this has been perfectly nice,”—he glared when Kylo gave his chest an indignant bite—“I’m not waiting another eon to get off. Let me up.”

Kylo pulled out reluctantly and sat back, nonplussed. Hux rolled over and got up onto his hands and knees, offering his ass like a peace offering.

“Oh, fuck,” Kylo said appreciatively.

“Let’s try that,” Hux said sarcastically, but he hadn’t even finished his sentence before Kylo had hauled Hux’s entire body the foot or so back to his dick. He pushed in roughly and Hux went boneless, sinking down onto his elbows within a few thrusts of the first.

“ _ There _ you go,” Hux moaned, and Kylo’s breath rushed out of him as it became clear this technique changed his ETA quite a bit.

“I hope you mean close, because—”

Hux’s explosive muffled swearing cut him off, and the sight of his bobbing elbow and the seizing of his ass around Kylo’s thoroughly abused dick kicked him over the edge more intensely than he thought possible after two significant orgasms.

“Shitshitshit,” he hissed, once because it felt so fucking great and twice more because he had shot his considerable load straight into Hux’s ass, which Hux didn’t seem to realize immediately.

“Holy fucking—”

“God  _ damn _ ,” Hux finished. His spine sagged like a rope bridge between Kylo’s hips and the bed in front of him. The longer he didn’t move, the larger the knot of anxiety between Kylo’s lungs.

“Well,” Hux finally said. “I guess you get to lick your come out of my ass.” He started to lean free of Kylo’s dick and paused. “And change my sheets,” he decided, and let both Kylo’s dick and a trickle of come slide out of his ass.

Kylo growled mutinously but was not about to protest. He deserved that, at least.

“And fuck me, I am not entirely unhappy about it,” Hux sighed, rolling over and resting his calves on Kylo’s shoulders with a fucking evil smirk.

Kylo glared like his life depended on it, but leaned forward and licked Hux’s dick once and decided he would live. He went ahead and swiped the come off his stomach with his tongue and hell, he swallowed it. Hux’s eyebrows were halfheartedly raised, his eyelids halfheartedly open, but his smirk was running on full power.

Kylo made his way down his dick, past his balls, to Hux’s dripping hole. He wished there was any chance whatsoever that he could get hard again, because without the motivation of arousal this was much less appealing than it could have been.

“You think you’re going to do that again?” Hux asked smugly.

“No,” Kylo growled, quiet and furious but resigned. He licked up the leaking come and paused, and Hux laughed.

“There’s more where that came from, Ren,” Hux said sweetly.

“Fuck you,” he mumbled, but he yanked Hux closer and thrust his tongue in after the salty taste of his own come.

Hux squirmed unhelpfully, and the edge of a groan curled out of his throat.

“Oh, no,” Kylo muttered.

Hux chuckled. “Don’t worry, there are other things I enjoy…  _ much  _ more.”

Kylo did not find this reassuring, but persisted until the salty flavor started to give way to what Kylo supposed was the taste of ass. He was going to brush his teeth for three hours when he got back to his rooms.

“Like… what?” Kylo asked warily, swallowing repeatedly with a grimace as he sat up.

Hux gave him a heavy-lidded, promising look. “Well, you’ll just have to see, won’t you?”


End file.
